


Truth or dare? (Full)

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, moramori, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of a ficlet based on a prompt. A bottle of black label is involved and of course Jim wants to play truth or dare. Smut with a bit of plot. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare? (Full)

"Seb, sebsebsebseb, SEEEBBBBBB" Moriarty was shoving him with his shoulder, the whiskey on his breath filling his nose. He did have to admit they may have accidentally drank a full bottle between them when they were only meant to have one glass. They had in all fairness closed a rather great deal with a well off man in Bulgaria and that is now why there was an empty bottle of black label on the floor and the criminal was insisting they play a game.

"I’m not playing this ridiculous game boss."

"Pleaaaseeeeeeee." He never thought he would see the day he got drunk with his boss and now he was insisting he play truth or dare like a complete child, he would never let Moriarty live this down if he wasn't so scared of loosing his balls. A consulting criminal trying to get one of the best snipers in the world to play a children’s game.

"No."

"But I’m your boss! You have to do what I tell you." Moriarty crossed his arms and practically pouted and stared at Sebastian, daring him to say no again. He might be drunk and childish but he was also the Napoleon of crime and you would do anything he said to save your own skin.

"Oh for fuck sake, Fine. Fine. Uhm truth." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the look of glee on his boss’s face.

"Are you jealous of Sherlock?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Sebastian was immediately on the defensive, if Moriarty asked him a question like that he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from him. So basically he was completely fucked, he thought he had done so well hiding it but no one hides anything from Jim Moriarty. 

"I have seen the way you act when I talk about him, you're jealous!!!"

"Stop being so bloody childish." Sebastian tried to move away from the smaller man as he pressed for an answer, his face moving ever closer to his own, the whiskey scented breath was filling his nose and he huffed in frustration.  
“God, fine yes. Yes I am. Are you happy now?” Moriarty let out a small hum of appreciation as he pondered his turn,

"Truth."

"Are you jealous of John Watson."

"Whaattt, nooooo." His voice was nearly sing song and Sebastian knew he was lying. He knew that Moriarty was jealous of Sherlock and John, of what they had though he would never admit it. The same way Sherlock was adamant he didn't deal with 'emotions' Jim was very much the same, well specific emotions anyway Jim had on occasion shown people the true definition of anger. 

"Don’t lie to me, the point of this is to tell the truth. I know you are jealous of both of them." Moriarty’s face fell, he never gave Sebastian enough credit when it came to being observant, he also never gave him enough credit for having balls enough to call him out on the truth. 

"Yes I am okay." Moriarty fell back into the sofa, almost in a huff; in all fairness he was the one who wanted to play this stupid game, though perhaps if they moved away from truth it may cheer him up. He certainly didn't want to have that conversation with his sniper so he would leave it at that. Sebastian seemed to agree and to move away from the topic he turned to his boss and grinned,

"Dare." The other man immediately perked up and leaned forward, smiling as if the whole purpose of this was to get Sebastian to say dare, to do something he couldn’t back out of but was in someway his choice. Of course Jim could order him to do anything he wanted or needed and Sebastian would jump when asked but this was so much more fun. 

"Kiss me." Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock, 

"W… What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me."

"Stop fucking around boss, it’s not funny." He thought he had at least been careful enough to keep that hidden from his boss but apparently not, he felt as he he were backed into a corner. Or in this case backed into the corner of the sofa.  
He again thought about the fact that you couldn't hide anything from Jim, if he didn't figure it out himself he had ways of finding out and Moran was stupid enough to think that he had at least deceived him with this. 

"I’m being deadly serious, I know you want to. Stop being a coward and do it." Yes they may have been drinking, and Sebastian knew it was wrong on so many levels since it was his boss, also a temperamental man who killed people for fun but how could he say no? Of course he could always put it down to it being a dare ‘no backing out’, now he was using the game as an excuse, what a ridiculous turn of events. 

"Fine, you asked for it." Sebastian, none to gently, took a hold of Moriarty’s chin and pulled him forward until their lips met, it was intentionally rushed, a quick press of lips and nothing more. He figured that it would be enough, he especially did not want to give anything else away so started to pull back until he was stopped by the flick of a tongue along his bottom lip.  
He started to pull away and was just about to ask Jim what the fuck he thought he was doing but a small strong hand on the back of his head held him in place, Moriarty took the slight moment of shock as an opportunity to slip his tongue between Sebastian's lips. 

Sebastian's eyes widened and fluttered shut, this was certainly a turn for the books and even if they were both drunk he would damn it all to hell and at least enjoy himself for a night.  
This was probably the only chance he was going to get and he was fucked if he didn't take it. It had also been years in the building so he definitely wouldn't last as long as he would like to but he was certainly going to make the most of it.

The hand that was still holding Jim's chin moved until it rested on the back of his neck, short fingernails scratching at the soft skin their as he worked his tongue into Moriarty's whiskey flavoured mouth.  
Jim was practically on top of him, devouring him with a kiss alone and he could feel himself hardening already. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Jim's waist and pulled their bodies flush groaning into the other mans mouth when their hips made contacts and he realised he wasn't the only one who had been quickly worked up. 

He rutted his hips up into Jim, the friction through his trousers not nearly enough and he needed more. First and foremost he needed to get rid of these infernal clothes that were in the goddamn way.  
He pushed Jim back off him, he could have swore he heard him growl at the loss of contact and he started tugging on Jim's tie. He didn't even bother to take the tie off, he just loosened it so he could remove the shirt underneath. 

He pushed the shirt of Jim's shoulders but left the shirt bunched around his elbows and pulled him back down, he tangled his hand in the criminals hair tugging at the stands.  
He went back to Jim's mouth and nipped at his bottom lip, biting it again he slipped his tongue back into his mouth and took time to just taste Jim. Though simply tasting soon turned into devouring as he heard Jim's moans muffled by his own mouth. 

He pushed him back again and he practically whined Sebastian's name and the sight of him sent a jolt through him that made his cock twitch. Jim was straddling him, the shirt rumpled and pulled back exposing his torso, the loose tie was still wrapped around his neck lying on top of flushed skin. His hair was mussed, strands falling over his face partially covering lust darkened eyes.  
The criminal looked thoroughly debauched and somehow it made him look more dangerous, what could Sebastian do when he was so addicted to the thrill of danger and this ticking time bomb was straddling him.

He quickly moved his arms and grabbed Jim's shoulders in a bruising grip and threw him backwards onto the other half of the sofa. A whoosh of breath left Jim as he landed hard having no time to compose himself before Sebastian was undoing his trousers and pulling them down his legs.  
He nearly ripped the material and he pulled them off and threw them on the floor, immediately moving to get rid of the mans underwear which soon joined the trousers.

Jim was now naked beneath him, except for the shirt around him arms and the tie around his neck. He pulled on the tie, forcing Jim's head forward and captured him in another bruising kiss that was all heat and need.  
He wrapped a hand firmly around Jim's cock and squeezed slightly before moving it steadily up and down the length as Jim groaned into his mouth, bucking his hips up into Sebastian's hand. 

The sniper pulled back and moved his mouth down to Jim's neck and bit hard, not hard enough to break the skin but he would definitely leave a mark. He laved the sore spot with his tongue before moving down and doing the same to his collar bone.  
Jim writhed beneath him, moaning at the pleasure and gasping at the pain as he continued to bite and lick his way down the mans chest. 

He clutched at Sebastian's shoulders as he took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and pulling slightly before letting it go and running his tongue over it.  
He moved to the other side and done the same, 

"F-fuck, Sebby pleeeeease." He felt the hands on his shoulders push him downward as fingernails dug into his flesh, how could he say no?  
Sebastian released his grip on Jim's cock and moved down, nipping and kissing Jim's stomach as Jim let his nails drag up and over his shoulders leaving bright red lines in their wake.  
Sebastian hissed at the pain but moaned as the pain dulled slightly and his brain took it as pleasure. Jim heard Sebastian as he scratched at his back and smirked tangling his hand in his short blond hair and tugging as hard as he could.

Sebastian swore and rutted against Jim's leg, the fabric of his underwear and trousers feeling rough against him as he pressed down. He felt a harsher tug on his hair and a growl in Jim's voice, 

"Now Sebastian." He heard the dangerous undertone in Jim's voice and it sent a thrill down his spine and he was compelled to do as he was told. He finally moved and hovered over Jim and the criminal shivered at the feel of hot breath over his cock.  
He licked slowly up the shaft, the flesh almost hot against his tongue before taking the head into his mouth and tightening his lips slightly. The hand in his hair loosened but fingers continued to stroke through the short strands as the other hand returned to scratch at his shoulder and neck. 

His moan was muffled and he moved his head and took Jim further into his mouth, as far as he could take it before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the length.  
He started to move his mouth up and down in a slow rhythm and brought his hand up to grip Jim's thigh and push it off the sofa so his legs were now open. He moved his hand up and started to tease at Jim's entrance with the pads of his fingers, as he started teasing he felt his head pulled back sharply by his hair. He looked up to see Jim with his mouth parted and his chest heaving, that was obviously Jim's polite way of telling him to slow down but he wasn't exactly going to listen. 

Sebastian moved back and before Jim could protest he lifted the other man from the sofa and turned him around, he stood up and moved Jim roughly until he was draped over the back of the sofa, knees on the cushioned seat and arse in the air. 

"Mmm /boss/." He slapped the back of Jim's thigh and heard him groan at the contact, he even rutted against the back of the sofa and Sebastian grinned. 

"For someone who usually talks a big game you certainly are a needy little whore aren't you?" Jim answered with another whine and another grind against the sofa, he wasn't the only needy one and the sight had Sebastian finally pulling off his trousers and underwear throwing them on the floor too.  
He moved behind Jim and rutted against him moving his hand up the slender torso to scratch at his chest and the other moving to his mouth. He pressed his fingers against the corner of Jim's mouth, his other hand moving from his chest and holding his waist, 

"Suck." He eagerly took Sebastian's fingers into his mouth, coating them liberally with his saliva knowing it was the only lubrication he was going to get. Knowing how rough Sebastian was willing to be with him sent a shudder down his spine as he worked at Sebastian's fingers with his tongue.  
The feel of Jim's tongue playing against his fingers was nearly enough to do Sebastian in right then and there, he just managed to calm himself down and remove his now slick fingers from Jim's mouth. 

He moved his hand down and with no warning pushed a finger into Jim, curling it slowly as Jim let out the most delicious sound. At the noise of encouragement he didn't wait before adding another finger, stretching Jim as he started working them back and forth at a leisurely pace.  
Jim had already decided that Sebastian was now moving too slowly and started to move his hips backwards, trying to fuck himself on Sebastian's fingers. 

"Fucking hell Sebastian I won't break." He needed no further encouragement, it took all of his will power not to be petty and say something along the lines of 'fine then' as he added a third finger.  
Jim groaned at the feeling of being stretched, the pain thankfully dulled due to the black label he had been drinking but the small about of pain he did feel only made it that much more sweeter. 

Sweat was already forming on the brown of the criminal, he was worked up into such a state rocking back on Sebastian's fingers. He felt the digits curl inside of him and gasped as they brushed his prostate, 

"Fu-fuck, 'bastian." He couldn't wait any long, especially after hearing his name said like that and he didn't care that it was vulgar but he spit into his hand and rubbed it along his length.  
He swore at the much needed contact and indulged himself by rubbing up and down his length longer than necessary as he continued to prepare Jim. 

"If you don't fuck me now Seb I will fucking kill you myself." He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him, it was only funny because he knew that if he didn't do as he was told by a desperate Moriarty then he really would kill him. Well he better not risk it...  
He slowly removed his fingers and moved until the head of his cock was pressed against Jim's entrance, his large hands held the smaller mans waist in place as he started to push into him. 

He was met with surprisingly little resistance but the tight ring of muscle was nearly too much around his cock and he had to pause for a second before he could even think about moving again.  
Sebastian was in all fairness surprised he had even got this far, but he steeled himself again and pushed deeper into Jim, trying not to finish before he started. 

"God, boss. So fucking tight." His voice was strained as he became fully seated within his 'boss'.  
As Sebastian pushed into him Jim had let out a hiss of pain, Seb being comparatively thicker than three fingers but the pain soon abated thanks to the whiskey and the sheer need for the sniper to start moving. 

"N-now, now!" His voice sounded so desperate but of course Sebastian would never mention it, he did however start moving his hips in short shallow thrusts. He wanted to tease Jim for as long as possible by doing this but there was no way he would hold out until then so he decided to really give his boss what he had been asking for.  
The hands holding the criminals waist moved down to his hips and held them in a painful vice like grip before he started thrusting into Jim with absolutely no holds barred. 

His grip was bruising and his pace was punishing, the only sounds filling the room was flesh hitting flesh and the sound of a very vocal criminal being fucked. Sebastian heard his name muttered by Jim between the loud moans and it was enough to push him towards the edge, he felt that familiar tightening in his abdomen and reached around and wrapped his hand around Jim's length. 

He started to try and move his hand in pace with the movement of his hips but they were becoming more erratic as he thrust into Jim.  
"'BASTIAN." Jim's shout was the only warning Sebastian had as he felt the man tense around him, squeezing his length as he came. He moved his hand from Jim's now spent cock and gripped his hip again and it only took a few more deep thrusts before Sebastian was spilling into his boss loudly swearing at the intensity of it. 

Both men remained in the same position for a few moments before Sebastian moved back, pulling out of Jim and pulling the smaller man up to stand in front of him.  
"Fuckin' hell. That was... Unexpected." Jim merely smiled up at the sniper, his eyes almost shining.

"Yes it was wasn't it." Sebastian glanced at the sofa and cleared his throat, 

"You thinking perhaps a bed this time?" 

"Bed sounds good." Jim turned and looked at the stain on the sofa, eyeing it with distaste,  
"You can clean that up in the morning. Get upstairs before I make you do it now." Sebastian took one look at the smirk on his boss' face and practically bolted up the stairs. 

————————————————————————————————————

Sebastian woke up with the stale taste of whiskey lingering in his mouth but surprisingly felt fine, no headache thought he was aching slightly. he rolled over and realised with a start this was most definitely not his bed and there was most definitely someone next to him.  
He immediately remembered last night, brought on by that stupid bloody game, which he would never be playing again though the results were certainly ... Well they weren't as bad as they could have been though he was dreading the inevitable fall out. 

"Boss?" He felt the bed shift beside him and a smaller arm snake around his waist and pull him close. 

"I think you can call me Jim now, unless you like that sort of thing you kinky bastard. Now shut up and sleep or I will gut you."


End file.
